Waltz (Megaverse)
Waltz, aka Waltz Wily, aka 'Oh crap not her again' is a categorically insane Malicious Looping Entity (MLE). An extremely obscure character from the Mega Man franchise, Waltz's existence in officially sanctioned media consists of a single image. Viral Looper Waltz is an entity who should never have begun looping. In fact, she seems to be an entity that should never have existed in the Megaverse baseline to begin with. When Roll was considered as an Anchor candidate during the failed attempts to activate the Megaverse, one of the things she ended up doing was replacing her brother Rock as the hero. This caused a number of differences to manifest, not the least of which was that Dr. Wily brought back a female robot from the future to challenge her like he did with Quint vs Rock in the baseline. And since, for whatever reason, a female Quint would not work, Yggdrasil searched deep into the Megaverse variants for a candidate and came up with Waltz. Due to the damaged nature of the Megaverse, bugs, malware, and viruses had infected the reality to a greater extent than most branches of Yggdrasil. One such virus had entrenched itself so deeply into Waltz's code that even Hephaestus, the branch's Administrator could not tell where Waltz ended and the virus began. Plus, Yggdrasil tends to insist on using Waltz as Roll's villainous clone more often than not, meaning she is a recurring problem regardless of what anyone would prefer. Abilities Finger Cannons: Each of Waltz's ten fingers is a functioning energy blaster that she can fire at a rapid rate. When she appears in other branches, these may be replaced by a more local weapon such as lightsabers. Copy Chip: Though she has yet to be seen using Robot Master Weapons like Rock or Roll, she does indeed possess a copy chip of her own thanks to Dr. Wily's efforts to replicate Roll's abilities. It is, in fact, part of how her Awakenings are triggered. Karayzee: Despite having Roll's combat skills, Waltz follows no true formal fighting style (like, say, karate), but if 'crazy' counted, she'd be a grand master easy. Whatever weapon is at her disposal is used wildly, relentlessly, and indiscriminantly with no regard to little things like possible allies, collateral damage, or even Waltz's own safety. Such a style makes counter-attacking very difficult at the least and very costly to the unwary or unfortunate. Many far more powerful and skilled foes can fall to the simple fact that she's that unpredictable. Apocalypse Waltz: In a fused Loop with the Sonicverse, Waltz joined forces with Metal Sonic and acquired the full suite of Master Weapons, the powers and abilities of the Sonicverse and Megaverse heroes/anti-heroes, and the powers of Chaos. She turned into a gigantic twisted metal gorgon-angel hybrid thing, and it took eight super modes to strip her of her stolen powers. Thankfully, because the powers were stripped from her before her time in the Loop ended, she has not kept this form. Fused and Variant Loops allow Loopers to gain abilities beyond what would be accepted as normal, but Waltz has so far displayed no abilities beyond her baseline that she has managed to maintain past the current Loop iteration. Not even a subspace pocket. Relationships *'Roll Light:' The robot that Waltz's design is almost always based on. Due to the inadvertent exploitation of a security hole (that no longer exists), physical contact with Roll is Waltz's Awakening trigger. Roll's suffering seems to be Waltz's personal mission in life. *'Rock Light:' Roll's brother and the one person Waltz hates almost as much as Roll. *'Bass Wily:' Waltz's 'brother' (though he tends to fervently deny any relation whatsoever). To date, they have never been allies in any capacity. *'Quint:' The future-tech clone of Rock, Waltz's other brother, and often her partner in battle against the Mega siblings. The partnership rarely lasts though and they have a history of turning on each other. *'Dr. Albert W. Wily:' Waltz's creator. *'Metal Sonic:' Waltz actually once ended up in a romantic relationship with Sonic's robot double. It ended, however, when the fact that she expresses emotional attachment by trying to kill people ended up with her blowing Metal Sonic's head off (he got better, but Waltz didn't know that). References Mega Loops Compilationhttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/10094468/2/Mega-Loops Category:Looper Category:Megaverse Category:MLE Category:Characters